Various kinds of disc recording apparatus for recording a data such as an audio data or the like on a magneto-optical disc and an optical disc have been put into practice in the prior art. When data are recorded on such disc, the data are successively recorded in tracks previously formed on the disc in a spiral or concentric fashion.
By the way, because of a scratch of a disc surface or the like, a disc such as the magneto-optical disc, the optical disc or the like sometimes has a defective portion at a predetermined portion of a track in which a data is recorded. In such case, even if the data is recorded at the defective portion, then an accurate reproduction thereof is difficult. If an audio signal, for example, is recorded, there is then such a fear that when the defective portion is reproduced, a reproduced sound breaks off and a noise is reproduced.
If the defective portion of the track is a very short section, then an original recorded data can be restored by an error correction and an interpolation processing of a reproduced data or the like, while if the defective portion is continued for a certain long section, then such restoration processing is difficult.